


«Я мало знаю из истории»

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Сэм Кук был застрелен в мотеле «Гасиенда» (переименован в мотель «Звезда») в Л.А. Смерть произошла при загадочных обстоятельствах и вызвала много сплетен. Его нашли голым (из одежды только плащ и один ботинок) в дешевом мотеле. Официальная версия: был застрелен при попытке изнасилования в целях самообороны. Неофициальные: расизм и мафия.</p></blockquote>





	«Я мало знаю из истории»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addie Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Addie+Dee).
  * A translation of [Don't know much about history](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31964) by eloise_bright. 



***

— Сэм, выруби это дерьмо!

— Да о чем ты?

— Придурок, ты оглох что ли?

— А у тебя глюки пошли, урод?

— Ты правда ничего не слышишь?

— Чего не слышу? Как ты несешь всякую хуйню? Тоже мне, новости.

— Да пошел ты нахуй!

— Даже и не мечтай, я знаю, куда ты его совал.

— Чувак, вот ты серьезно не слышишь никакого пения?

— Дин, радио сломано, телик сдох. Какое пение?

— Я мало знаю из истории… [listen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhzG9aeOn9w)

— Черт! Напомни, как мотель называется?

— «Звезда». А что?

— Это сейчас. Чувааак. Раньше здесь была «Гасиенда».

— Сэм... Кук? Вот дерьмо...

— Ну и какой план? Как нам посолить и сжечь останки Короля соул-музыки?

**Author's Note:**

> Сэм Кук был застрелен в мотеле «Гасиенда» (переименован в мотель «Звезда») в Л.А. Смерть произошла при загадочных обстоятельствах и вызвала много сплетен. Его нашли голым (из одежды только плащ и один ботинок) в дешевом мотеле. Официальная версия: был застрелен при попытке изнасилования в целях самообороны. Неофициальные: расизм и мафия.


End file.
